Pokemon: Toadstool Journeys
by FunniDood
Summary: After a long vacation, the Mario Bros. get a call from Professor E. Gadd. He introduces them to something new, Pokemon! Follow them on their journey as they thrawt Bowser's schemes from invading the Mushroom Kingdom, with their new Pokemon companions!
1. Prologue: The Professor's Call!

_**Prologue: The Professor's Call**_

"Aaaahh...good to be back home!" sighed Mario, laying down onto his bed.

The Mario Bros. came back from their two month vacation from Isle Delfino. It was noon by the time they got back.

After saving the princess again from Bowser, Luigi thought it was a good time to take a break from all the action. Mario insisted not to, saying heroes never take breaks, but Peach convinced Mario that it's been awhile since they've relaxed. So the Mario Bros. packed their luggage and headed on a plane to the sunny paradise.

"Boy! Wasn't the last two months great, Mario?" Luigi asked. He had his suitcase on his bed, already unpacking.

Mario didn't answer. Already, he was sleeping.

Luigi chuckled. "Guess _"Jumpman"_ is already exhausted from all that souvenir shopping!"

* * *

_3 hours later..._

"Oof!" Mario yelled. He got hit in the head with a pillow. Looking up, he saw his brother.

"Hey! Why'd you hit me?" squealed Mario. He rubbed his head.

"It's three o' clock." said Luigi. "You haven't unpacked your bags yet."

Mario looked beside him. His suitcase was on the bed, still closed.

He groaned. "I'm-a get to it..."

"Well, hurry up!" said Luigi. "I already have dinner ready!"

"Dinner? At this time of the day?"

"I needed something to do while you were snoring up the house!" Luigi rushed back downstairs.

Mario got off his bed, still feeling a bit exhausted. He tried to unzip his bag.

"Mamamia! The zippers stuck!" Mario scowled. He pulled harder and harder, but the zipper wouldn't budge.

He pulled with all his might, and finally, the suitcase unzipped with a _zooop_!

Mario pulled so hard, he tripped back and fell, breaking the zipper.

"Mamamia!" Mario yelled.

He calmed down, then stood back up. He started unpacking. He had bought a lot of souvenirs from Isle Delfino.  
He had bought a miniature-sized version of the island itself, a Hoola Dancing Pianta, a light blue shirt with Shine Sprites on it and a bouncy ball in the shape of a coconut.

He layed the souvenirs on his bed when...

RING!!!

The phone started ringing.

"Mario! Could you get-a that?" shouted Luigi. "I'm in the bathroom, washing up!"

Mario picked up the phone that was on the coffee table beside his bed. "Hello?

"Oyamaa!!" screamed a voice.

"Umm...I think you've got the wrong number." said Mario.

"Wait!" the voice said. "It's me! Professer Elvin Gadd!"

Professer Elvin Gadd, most known as Dr. E Gadd, is a crazy scientist that has helped Mario and Luigi throughout their adventures, usually supplying them with strange, but helpful inventions.

Surprised, Mario replied, "E. Gadd? It's-a been awhile! Why are you calling us?" Mario heard a rough cough and then E. Gadd's voice.

"Mario! Get you and your brother down here to the lab! I have someone I want you to meet!" He immediately hung up.

Mario put the phone back. "Wow, he hung up so fast I couldn't tell him no..." Mario's butt still ached from tripping onto the floor, but had to tell Luigi about the phone call, so he rushed downstairs and to the kitchen, seeing Luigi already eating. He had made spaghetti.

Luigi looked up from his plate. "So who was it?"

Mario was looking at the spaghetti with hunger, but quickly told Luigi about the call. "It was Professor E. Gadd. He said he wants us to come to his lab and meet someone!"

Luigi quickly finished his plate of spaghetti. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Hey! I never ate yet!"

"Fine! We'll go after you eat..."

* * *

_Boo Woods..._

"These woods still give me the creeps!" shuttered Luigi. He was close behind his brother. Luigi never had a thing for ghosts. And Boo Woods was one place who would never want to go to. At day it was normal woods with dead trees, but at night, Boos wandered around aimlessly, scaring people who dared entered this creepy forest.

"Oh come on, Luigi! It's-a daytime! The sun is bright and no Boo would be caught out here in this light!"

"Yeah, I know," said Luigi. "but every time I come here, I always feel like something is watching me"

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" comforted Mario.

After following the trail through Boo Woods for 10 minutes, they finally got to the Professor's lab. At first glance,  
it looked like a small, unused shack, but under it was a humongous laboratory!

Mario knocked. No one answered.

"Try ringing the doorbell!" suggested Luigi.

Mario rang the doorbell. Again no one answered.

Suddenly, a small rumbling noise was heard under their feet.

"What is that?" asked Mario.

The rumbling noise got louder.

"I don't know, but let's get outta here!" Luigi shouted. He tried to run, but Mario grabbed his collar.

Suddenly, the ground broke under them. Mario and Luigi fell down through the hole.

"Mamamia!" shouted Mario.

"WAAAAHAAAHAHAAA!!!!" shrieked Luigi.

THUD!!

Mario landed on a steel surface. Luigi landed right next to him.

"Ow!" yelled Mario. "Hasn't my head gone through enough pain today?:

"Apparently, no." Luigi replied.

They looked around and saw a ton of gizmos and gadgets everywhere! The Mario Bros. surely knew where they were.

"The Professor's lab!" they both exclaimed.

Then, a small doorway slid open. Out came Professer E. Gadd in his usual white laboratory coat. "Mario Bros! It's been awhile!"

Luigi stood up. "May I ask, Professer, why'd you make us fall down through a hole to your lab?"

"My front door is broken," answered E. Gadd. "since it will take me awhile to fix it, I made another, more 'fun' way to get in."

"But you couldn't fix the door?"

"Enough Luigi." asked Mario. "So, why'd you want us to come here?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed E. Gadd. "Come, this way." He motioned the Mario Bros. towards the doorway that led to his workshop.  
Inside, there was an elderly man with beige-coloured pants, a purple collar shirt and also a white lab coat. He was reading a book. There was also a suitcase behind him.

"Guys," E. Gadd said. "I would like you to meet the Pokemon Professor, Sammy Oak."

The Mario Bros. greeted the Professor.

Professor Oak closed his book and turned towards the Mario Bros. "Hello! I've heard lots of good things about you two."

Luigi straightened his hat. "Well of course. We are the Mario Bros!"

Mario knocked off his brothers hat off his head. Luigi, annoyed, picked it up.

"So, why did you ask us to come here?" asked Mario.

"Well, my friend has asked me if you two could help him on something." answered E. Gadd. He turned to Prof. Oak.  
"Why don't you tell 'em?"

Prof. Oak nodded. "Did you two ever hear about _Pokemon_?"

"No clue!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Well, where I came from, Pokemon are species that inherit amazing powers that they can use. People catch these Pokemon to battle, or to just simply keep as pets."

"So, what? Are you saying that Pokemon are wild creatures?" Mario asked.

"Yes. Pokemon are usually found in the wild. People who catch Pokemon are simply called Pokemon Trainers."

"Boy! That sounds pretty fun!" said Luigi.

Professor Oak nodded in gratitude.

And so Prof. Oak explained the basics of Pokemon to the Mario Bros. How Pokemon can evolve, how they can learn moves to help them fight in battle, how Pokemon have different personalities, and tons of other Pokemon stuff.

"Wow...just wow!" Luigi said, amazed. "That was the longest I've ever listened to somebody!"

Mario stood up, "But Professor Oak, why are you telling us all this?"

"Well you see, all the Pokemon have roamed around the world. From the Kanto region, to the Johto region, from the Hoenn region to even the Sinnoh region."

"Yeah...I don't know those places..." told Luigi.

"Well, I've just noticed that Pokemon are now coming here to the Mushroom Kingdom." explained Prof. Oak. "So I thought I'd travel here and show the Mushroomers about Pokemon."

"And to be honest, he's already done it!" exclaimed Prof E. Gadd.

"Since when?" asked Mario.

"Oh, I don't know, like a month or two."

Mario and Luigi were surprised.

"Already?" shouted Luigi.

"And you're _just_ telling us?" said Mario.

"Yep." said E. Gadd. "I was told you guys were vacationing, so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, if it was something fun like Pokemon, I wouldn't have minded being disrupted from our vacation!" said Luigi.

"So how much of the Mushroom Kingdom know about Pokemon?" asked Mario.

"Pretty much the whole entire kingdom!" exclaimed E. Gadd.

"Wow, news can spread real quickly." said Luigi, turning to his bro, then back at Prof. Oak. "So, are you telling me everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom has their own Pokemon?

"Yep, pretty much."

"So Princess Peach is okay with this?"

"She actually enjoyed Pokemon!"

"So she also has her won Pokemon?"

"Well, we haven't gotten her a Pokemon, yet."

"Not yet?" interrupted Mario. "Well, how are you gonna get her one?"

"That's why you are here!"said E. Gadd. "Follow me!" He headed towards a back door in the workshop. The Mario Bros. followed, with Prof. Oak right behind them. He carried the suitcase with him.

The door lead to a long, steel tunnel, with lights lighting up the whole corrider. Their was stairs in front of them, with a circular platform at the bottom. It had a circular couch that went along the edge of the platform. All four of them got on it. Professor E. Gadd pressed a button on the control panel in the center. The platform started moving through the tunnel. It took 5 minutes to get to the end. The all climbed off. At the end of the tunnel was a large, metallic door.

"Here we are!" shouted E. Gadd.

"I wonder what's through here." said Mario.

"You'll see." said Prof. Oak.

E. Gadd entered a password on the door, and it started to slide open slowly. A bright light shone through.  
A bunch of animal cries could be heard.

"Whoa..." said Luigi.

* * *

_What surprise could be beyond the door? Stay tuned!_

_I do not own any Mario or Pokemon related characters. They belong to Nintendo. So they aren't mine.  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing For A New Journey!

_**Chapter 1: Preparing For A New Adventure!**_

_Professor Elvin Gadd's Lab..._

The metal sliding door opened up. Loud gears could be heard opening it up. The Mario Bros. were with Professor E. Gadd and Professor Oak.

A bright light shone through the door. They all had to cover their eyes.

"Whoa..." Luigi said. "It's so bright."

What they first saw was a gigantic, beautiful field, surrounded by mountains. There were lakes and streams. Tall patches of grass filled parts of the field. Hundreds of creatures of different species were frolicking around. Some were sleeping out in the open, some were eating the fruits that grew off the trees, and some were battling each other for

They all walked out of the tunnel. It had been built into one of the mountains.

"Whoa!" gasped Mario in astonishment, "Look at them go!"

"Man this field is huge!" screamed Luigi. "It must be over a hundred acres long!"

"500 acres long actually" corrected E. Gadd. "and 200 acres wide."

"So wait, these creatures that are in the meadow are...Pokemon?" asked Mario.

"Yes." answered Prof. Oak. "Almost every kind of species of Pokemon is living here."

"But why are they all here?"

"Well, if someone wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, they'd need a Pokemon." Prof. Oak started to explain. "So Prof. Oak took the time to clear up this place and made a huge ecosystem where all Pokemon here would enjoy." He pointed to the mountains. "Rock and Ground Pokemon prefer to live up there. Since there are also caves in the mountain, Dark Pokemon also stay up there."

"Fascinating!" said Luigi.

"Anyways, back to Mario's question." said Prof. Oak He cleared his throat. "We needed a place where we could store Pokemon for starter trainers. So as I said before, Professor Elvin Gadd made this place for the Pokemon to stay. We've imported Pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh region."

"So how do you give the Pokemon to the Trainers?"

"Well, we send them a pamphlet containing a list off all the Pokemon possible to start with. They choose their Pokemon,  
send us back the pamphlet and then send them the Pokemon in it's Poke Ball, along with a starter kit for the trainers."

"Cool!" exclaimed Luigi.

Suddenly, a small puppy-like creature, with bright orange fur and black stripes, came running towards Mario and tackled him.

"Oof!"

Mario fell to the ground, with the puppy licking his face.

"Hey! Stop it! Cut it-a out!" shouted Mario. The puppy jumped off him.

"Hey! what kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Luigi.

"That's a Growlithe." answered Prof. Oak. "It's a fire-type Pokemon."

The Growlithe sat down, panting. It stared at Mario. Suddenly, two more Growlithes ran towards the Growlithe. It barked at it probably telling it something, the three ran off.

"Wow! what a fiesty little fellow!" commented Mario.

"Wow, I wish I had a Pokemon!" said Luigi.

"And you will!" said Prof. Oak.

Mario and Luigi had a surprised look.

"We will?" they both said.

"Yes. That's why I called you here." E. Gadd said. "You see, after inspecting the Pokemon and examined their ways of speech, I've invented a helpful gadget that enables you to talk to them."

"Boy! What else can you _not _make?" said Luigi.

"Does every one in the Mushroom Kingdom also have this invention?" asked Mario.

"Mmm...no." replied E. Gadd. "You see, this is a prototype. I haven't lent it to anyone yet."

"You see, we wouldn't want to give such a complicated invention to any one." said Prof. Oak. "So that's why you guys are here."

"We want you to test out the invention!" exclaimed E. Gadd. He picked through his pocket, pulling out cordless two ear pieces, with the ear pad in the shape of a Poke Ball. "Here you go! I call them, the Poke-Talker!"

"If you guys test the Poke-Talker," Prof. Oak started, "and it works, then we'll be able to lend it out to everyone so they can interact more with their Pokemon and share a stronger bond with them."

The Mario Bros. took their Poke-Talkers and put them on.

"Doesn't this thing need a microphone?" asked Luigi.

"Pokemon can understand human language." Prof. Oak said. "They just talk in their Pokemon language, which is English to them."

"So, which Pokemon do we get to test it on?" asked Mario.

"Here." said Prof. Oak. He pulled out his suitcase he was carrying and opened it. Inside was three Poke Balls. "Choose one."

Mario and Luigi looked into the suitcase.

"Awesome!" shouted Luigi with glee. "But, what kind of Pokemon are they?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." apologized Prof. Oak. "The one on the left us Bulbasaur, the Grass-type Pokemon.  
It can absorb light to power up it's Grass attacks. The middle is Charmander, the Fire-type Pokemon. It can breath out fire for it's attacks. And the right is Squirtle, the Water-type Pokemon. It is able to spray out water with mighty force! They are all rare, so there is no wrong choice."

The Mario Bros. thought for a moment.

"This is a tough decision." Luigi commented.

It took them a while to think.

"Remember, picking your first Pokemon is one of the biggest choices for a Pokemon Trainer." reminded Prof. Oak.

"Gee, thanks for the advice.." said Luigi, nervously.

After careful thinking, they finally made a decision. Mario and Luigi each took a PokeBall from the suitcase,  
leaving the last one.

"Good choice." said Prof. Oak.

The Mario Bros. glanced at their Poke Balls.

"Alright! Our first Pokemon!" they both said, leaping into the air.

"Yay for you!" said E. Gadd in a not-so energetic voice. "Now let your Pokemon out! Throw the Poke Ball in the air!"

Mario threw his Poke Ball into the air. A bright, red light shot out from it, shooting towards the ground in front of Mario.  
Out came an orange reptile, with a cream-colored belly. It had a tail, with a small flame burning on it. It had four fangs showing out if it's mouth, two on top and two on the bottom.

It was the Fire-type Pokemon, Charmander.

"Charr! Charr!" the Charmander said. It looked up to Mario. It had a curious face on it.

"Umm...hi there!" said Mario. "I'm your new Trainer!"

Charmander stared at him for a few seconds, then let out a happy cry. "Charmander! Charr!"

"Hey! I think it's happy!" said Luigi. "But he isn't speaking any English. What gives?"

"That's because you didn't turn on the Poke-Talker!!!" yelled E. Gadd. He went up to Luigi and pressed the "ON" button that was on the side of the Poke-Talker.

The Poke-Talker let out a loud screech.

"Ouch!" screamed Luigi. "That hurt!"

"Sorry! It's a small bug I need to tweak out. No big deal." said E. Gadd.

Mario turned on his Poke-Talker. It let out a loud screech too.

"Mamamia!" yelled out Mario. He covered his ear.

"Why are you yelling?" said someone.

Mario let out a surprised look. At first he thought it was Luigi. He turned to him. "Wasn't me!" he said.

He turned to Prof. Oak, and then to E. Gadd. They both shook their heads.

_Wait a minute._ He thought. He turned to his Charmander. It was still staring at him.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" it said.

"Whoa!" Mario yelled. He was shocked at first.

"What? Is there something on my face?" said Charmander. It felt it's face.

"Um, can you understand me?" Mario said.

"Yeah! I'm not stupid, you know" Charmander replied.

"Wow! It's actually talking!" said Luigi.

"So what?" asked Charmander. "It that supposed to be a big deal?"

"Eureka! It works! It works!" shouted out E. Gadd. He ran around in circles.

"Great job, Professor Elvin!" Prof. Oak congratulated him. "Your invention is a success!"

"Why are they so happy? I'm just talking to you!" said Charmander. He walked closer to Mario, with a confused look.

"Well, you see, we can actually understand you with this gadget thingy." Mario explained. "He pointed to his Poke-Talker.

"So? Aren't you already supposed to understand what I'm saying?" Charmander asked.

"It's a little complicated..."

"Oooh! My turn!" shouted Luigi. He threw his Poke Ball up into the air. A red light shot out from it. Out came a turtle-creature, with it's skin a blue-toned color. It had a smooth hard-looking shell. It had a tail that kind of resembled a squirrel's.

It was the Water-type Pokemon, Squirtle!

"Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle!" it said. "Whats' up everyone?!"

"Hey, Squirtle!" exclaimed Luigi. He knelt down before it. "I'm your new Trainer, Luigi!"

"Haha! Your moustache looks funny!" laughed Squirtle.

Luigi sweatdropped. "Yeah..."

Charmander walked up to Squirtle. He looked at Luigi.

"Hey! His moustache does look a bit funny!" laughed Charmander.

Everyone started laughing, except Luigi.

"Hey! Stop that!" he said. He covered his moustache.

Mario chuckled. "Your pretty much the comedian, Squirtle!"

"Thanks!" Squirtle replied. He looked at Luigi, still covering up his 'stache. "No offence, green boy!"

"None taken..." Luigi said.

"It looks like you already are bonding with your Pokemon!" said Prof. Oak.

"So, I guess we are Pokemon Trainers!" exclaimed Mario.

Charmander walked up to Mario. "You're my Trainer, right?"

Mario looked at his Pokemon. "You bet!"

"Cool!" Charmander replied. It gave a smile.

"Well, now that your official Pokemon Trainers, I should give you the Pokemon starter kits!" Prof. Oak handed them each a bag. Mario's bag was in a gold colour while Luigi's was in silver.

The Mario Bros. opened their bags up. They each contained a small-looking portable device, a few small spray bottles and Poke Balls.

Luigi took out the portable device out. "What's this?"

"It's a Pokedex." said Prof. Oak. "It can record the data of any Pokemon you encounter. It can show what moves your Pokemon can use. It also has a built in map that shows where you are."

Luigi was astonished. He'd never seen any device do that before.

He put it back in the bag. "This might come helpful later on."

Mario checked through his bag and got out the spray-bottles. "

"Since when are we gonna use these?" he asked.

"Those are Potions." explained Prof. Oak. "It's a spray-type medicine that is applied on a Pokemon's skin to heal their injuries."

"Pretty interesting." Mario said.

"What are these Poke Balls doing in here?" asked Luigi, taking one of them out. "Hey! Do they have any more Pokemon in them?"

"No. They're empty" Prof. Oak said. "They are used to catch wild Pokemon that you can train."

Luigi clicked the button on the Poke Ball and it opened. Sure enough, it was empty. "So how do we use them?"

"It's very simple. You just throw it at the wild Pokemon you are trying to catch and it will beam it into the Poke Ball.  
It will give the Pokemon a chance to struggle out of it. If it can't escape, the Poke Ball will flash a red light,  
signaling that you've caught the Pokemon."

"Simple enough!" Luigi said. He put the Poke Ball back in his bag.

"It's not that simple." told Prof. Oak. "The Pokemon can easily escape if it's in healthy shape. It helps if you've weakened it."

The Mario Bros. put on their bags.

"Heh! You guys look like real Pokemon Trainers!" commented Squirtle.

"How would you know?" asked Charmander.

"Well, they've got their own backpacks, are wearing cool-looking hats with letters on them, and of course they've got their own Pokemon on their side!"

Charmander nodded. "Well, that's true."

"Alright! We look good!" said Luigi. "Don't we, Mario?"

"You betcha!" replied Mario. He turned to the two professors. "So, it there anything else you guys need us to do?"

"Actually, we have one small favour for you guys." said E. Gadd. "First, let's get back to my lab..."

So the Mario Bros. along with their new Pokemon, followed the professors back to E. Gadd's laboratory. They went back through the tunnel and went into E. Gadd's workshop.

"Wow!" said Squirtle, who was sitting on top of Luigi's head. "That tunnel was _sure_ long!"

"Exactly what I said!" commented Luigi.

"So, what is the favour you want-a us to do?" asked Mario.

E. Gadd walked up to a small closet. He opened it. There, layed an egg. He picked it up, closed the closet and walked towards Mario.

"It's a Pokemon Egg!" E. Gadd said. "We need you to deliver it to Princess Peach!"

"To Princess Peach?" Mario said. "So your saying this egg is Peach's Pokemon?"

The scientist laughed. "Yes! It's a pretty rare Pokemon, so it took us a while to get it for the Princess."

E. Gadd handed the egg to Mario.

"Pokemon Eggs are said to hatch quicker if they around other Pokemon." said Prof. Oak. "Since you are the Mario Bros. I have no need to worry about anything bad happening to the egg."

Charmander looked at the egg. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon will hatch from it!"

"You guys know a princess!?" exclaimed Squirtle. "That's awesome!"

Mario put the egg in his bag. "We'll deliver the egg safe and sound!"

Prof. Oak nodded. "I have a feeling you two will be great Pokemon Trainers!"

"Well, we are the Mario Bros.!" said Luigi.

"Come on! Let's go now!" whined Squirtle. "I wanna see what the princess looks like!"

"Well, we should get-a going." said Mario. He got out Charmander's Poke Ball. "Do you want to go back into your Poke Ball, Charmander?"

Charmander shook his head. "I'd rather stay out here. It's boring in that small ball!"

Squirtle agreed. "Yeah! There's never anything good to do in those Poke Balls!"

"Letting a Pokemon walk with you can make them happier." advised Prof. Oak.

"Thanks for the advice." said Mario. "Come on, Charmander! Let's walk together!"

Charmander smiled. "I've got a feeling we're gonna be good partners!"

"Yeah." agreed Squirtle. "Too bad I'm stuck with Green Boy over here."

"HEY!" shouted Luigi. "That's not nice!"

Squirtle laughed. "I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding!"

So the Mario Bros. said their good-byes to the professors, headed out the door, and began their journey to deliver Princess Peach's soon-to-be Pokemon Egg.

But unaware to all of them, someone had been listening to their entire conversation since the Mario Bros. had gotten there.

"Hehehe, I can't _wait_ to tell this to Papa!"

_To be continued.._.

* * *

_Who was the shady figure that had been eavesdropping on the Mario Bros. and the professors? Stay tuned!_

_I do not own any Mario or Pokemon related characters. They belong to Nintendo. So they aren't mine._


	3. Chapter 2: Wild Encounter!

_**Chapter 2: Wild Encounter!**_

_Somewhere in Boo Woods..._

"Ugh! I can't wait to get out of Boo Woods!" said Luigi. Mario and Luigi were walking from Prof. E Gadd's lab, on the trail back to the Mushroom Kingdom. They had gotten their new Pokemon from Prof. Oak, a Charmander and a Squirtle. Right now,  
they were doing a favor and delivering an egg for Princess Peach. But first, they had to go through Boos Wood.

"I ain't afraid of a little ghost!" taunted Squirtle, who was propped on Luigi's head.

"Boos don't seem too bad!" said Charmander, who walked beside his Trainer, Mario.

"No need to worry about them! They're harmless when you stare into their eyes!" explained Mario.

"Is the egg still okay, Mario?" asked Luigi.

Let's see..." He stopped walking and took off his backpack. He zipped it open and there was the egg, in his KEY pocket.

"Maybe we should keep it out." suggested Charmander. "I mean, what if it hatches in the bag and we don't know?"

"Good idea!" said Mario. He took out the egg and zipped up his backpack.

"Come on! I think the exit to Boo Woods is nearby" said Luigi.

"Calm down, Green 'Stache, slow down and enjoy the scenery!" said Squirtle. He jumped off Luigi's head.

"They only thing to see around here is dead trees!" Luigi pointed out.

"Hey! It's better than those Boos you're scared of!"

"Good point..."

"Guys, let's just hurry and deliver this egg to the princess!" said Mario.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon will hatch!" exclaimed Charmander.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm-a bet the princess will like it!"  
The gang started walking.

"So...what is this princess you guys know?" asked Squirtle.

"Her name is Peach." answered Mario. "She is the princess and ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Don't kingdoms usually have kings to rule them?" asked CHarmander.

"Well, she has a steward named Toadsworth." said Luigi. "You could call him a king, kind of.

"Hehe! What kind of name is Toadsworth?" snorted Squirtle.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him! He's really wise!

"Yeah, and old!"

Luigi stepped in front of Squirtle. "Look, you don't make fun of people behind their back."

"It's not making fun of them if it's true, am I right?"

Luigi sweat dropped. "Well...yeah, he is...old."

Charmander stepped in. "Okay guys! Enough fooling around. Squirtle, you keep you're mouth shut."

"Fine..." groaned Squirtle. He started walking.

"Umm, thanks Charmander." Luigi said. He followed right behind Squirtle.

"I've got a feeling those two have started a _good_ friendship." commented Mario, in a sarcastic tone.

Charmander nodded. "I bet a lot of trainers have a rough start between them and their Pokemon."

"Yep! But, for you and me, it's a pretty good start."

Charmander grinned. "Well, we should get that egg delivered!"

Mario looked at the egg. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon it will be."

"Heh, I bet the princess will like it!"

"Hey! Hurry up guys!" shouted Luigi, who was already far away from them.

"Geez, you two are a couple of Slowpokes!" joked Squirtle.

"Hey! That's a pretty good one!" said Luigi.

"Thanks."

So the gang continued their walk through Boo Woods, with the egg safe in their hands...

* * *

_Somewhere..._

"But papa! They're really cool! We got to get ourselves our own!"

"No Junior! I wouldn't want any of those creatures running amok around my castle!"

It was a typical father-son scene. The son asked for their own pet, but the father says they cannot have one.

But for this one, it was a Koopaling who tried to get their Father King to get them their own Pokemon!

"But come on papa! Pokemon is so cool!" exclaimed Junior.

"Grr...how many times do I have to tell you, NO!" roared Bowser.

Bowser was the King of Koopas and the arch-nemesis of the Mario Bros. He had tried many times to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. There were many reasons for this, but the one that stood out,  
was so he could rule the land with Princess Peach by his side.

If you never guessed yet, he has some sort of crush on her.

Junior is Bowser's son. He is one of the eight Koopalings. Some say he is Bowser's most favorite son, for he has much more common with his father.

"Come on Dad! You can do a lot of cool stuff with them!" said Junior. "You can train them,  
battle them with other people's Pokemon, hang out with them and a whole lot of other stuff!"

Bowser groaned. He was sitting on his king throne. "Even though Pokemon sounds totally awesome, I do not want any of them in my castle."

Junior moaned he had to find a way to convince his dad to get him his own Pokemon. Then he cam up with an idea...

"Hey Papa! You know, we could use these Pokemon to help us on our quest for power."

Bowser rasied an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"You know, we could get a whole bunch of Pokemon for our army, train them and soon, we will have ultimate power!"

Bowser nodded. "Interesting. Keep going."

"Well, the Mario Bros. even have their own Pokemon. we could beat them with our Pokemon, if we had some! They'd never stand a chance if it were 2 vs. 2000!"

Bowser grinned. "Well why didn't you tell me about this earlier, Junior!" He stood from his throne. "Alright! I'll give you a few Goombas and Koopas, you can round up some of these Pokemon! And take an airship too!"

Junior nodded. "Okay, King Dad!" He started to walk out of the throne room.

"Oh, Junior."

Junior looked back. "Yeah?"

"Get me my own Pokemon too. They actually sound pretty cool to me!"

"Alright!" said Junior. He walked out of the room and headed to the airship room.

"Hehe, The Mario Bros. will never stand a chance against us!"

* * *

_Boos Woods..._

"Man! My legs are getting tired!" complained Squirtle. "It's been like fifteen minutes, how long are these woods!?"

"Don't worry! We're almost out of here." said Mario.

"Yeah, Squirtle!" said Luigi. "Here, you can ride on my head!" He squatted down in front of his Pokemon.

"Well, you offered!" Squirtle said. He jumped onto Luigi's head.

"Hey! Not too fast!"

"Look!" Charmander said. He pointed in front of him. "I think that's the exit!"

The gang looked to where the lizard Pokemon was pointing. There, the woods started to ended, and the plains were in sight.

"Hey! We made it!" exclaimed Mario. He had the egg in his hand.

"Finally! We're out of these spooky woods!" exclaimed Luigi.

They headed for the edge of the woods. Suddenly...

"Raa!!"

"Koo!"

A bird-Pokemon and a rat-Pokemon jumped out in front of them.

"Whoa!" shouted Mario.

"Waa!" screamed Luigi. "What is that?"

"They're wild Pokemon, Green Guy!" explained Squirtle. He jumped off his head. "They attack anyone they find!"

Charmander ran to Squirtle's side. "Don't worry, Mario and Luigi, we'll handle it! You guys just keep the egg safe!"

The bird and rat Pokemon stared at them fearfully.

"What should we do?" asked Luigi.

"You may want to get out your Pokedexes." said Charmander. It will identify what kind of Pokemon they are!"

Mario and Luigi zipped open their bags and took out their Pokedexes.

Mario's Pokedex identified the bird Pokemon. The Pokedex started to talk:

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand."

Luigi's Pokedex identified the rat Pokemon"

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day."

"Hey! These are pretty cool!" complimented Luigi. "So, now what do we do?"

"We battle!" exclaimed Squirtle.

"Well, we don't know what moves you can use!"

"Check your Pokedex!" said Charmander. "It tells you what your Pokemon can use as an attack!"

Mario checked his Pokedex. "It say's you can use Scratch and Growl."

Charmander nodded. "Good enough for me."

Luigi checked his Pokedex. "Uhh, you know how to use Tackle and Tail Whip, right?"

"You bet!" answered Squirtle. He glared at the wild Pidgey and Rattata. "Come on you two, bring it on!"

The Pidgey attacked first. It aimed at Squirtle and used Peck.

"Dodge it, Squirtle!" commanded Luigi.

Squirtle dodged to the left. "Ha! Too easy!"

The wild Rattata gave a surprise attack and Tackled Squirtle. He fell to the ground.

"Squirtle!" screamed Luigi.

"OW! That hurt!" moaned Squirtle.

The wild Rattata laughed.

"Quick, Charmander! Use Scratch!" Mario commanded.

Charmander gave a swift Scratch to the wild Rattata. It cried in pain.

"Raa!"

The Pidgey quickly flapped it's wings, creating a small gust of wind. It aimed towards Charmander.

"Dodge it, Charmander!" said Mario.

Charmander jumped into the air. The gust of wind missed.

"Now! Dive down and use Scratch!"

Charmander aimed it's body towards the wild Pidgey. It prepared it's claw. The Pidgey tried to run away, but it got hit.

"Kaaaaw!"

The wild Pidgey fell to the ground.

Squirtle crawled back up. "Whoa! Nice combo."

"Thanks." replied Charmander.

"Nice job, Charmander!" Mario exclaimed.

The wild Pidgey got up and flew off. The Rattata was not done. It sprinted towards Squirtle, preparing for another Tackle.

"Gah! Squirtle, dodge it!" shouted Luigi.

Squirtle dodged to the right. The Rattata missed.

"Now! Use Tackle!"

Squirtle quickly prepared it's body. He ran towards the Rattata and gave an almighty Tackle.

POW!

The Rattata slid back. It squeaked in pain.

"Raa!"

It ran off into the plains.

"Yeah! What's my name!" yelled out Squirtle.

"Haha! Good job, Squirtle!" said Luigi.

Squirtle gave a thumbs-up. "I did good, didn't I!"

"Fantastic job, Charmander!" exclaimed Mario.

Charmander nodded, then gave a smile. "We did pretty good!"

Squirtle slapped Charmander in the back. "Yeah we did!"

"Wow! Now that was a good first battle!" Luigi complimented. He walked towards Squirtle. He saw a small bruise on his head.

"Oh, it's no big deal!" assured Squirtle. He rubbed it.

"I should still take care of that." said Luigi, already going trhough his backpack, taking out a potion. He sprayed it on Squirtle's bruise.

They bruise started to fade away.

"Ahh! That feels better!"

Mario walked towards the three. "Come on, we still got to get this egg to the princess."

"Right!" said Luigi, Squirtle and Charmander.

They walked out of the woods. The first thing they saw was the plains. There were a few ? block floating around, along with pipes on the vacant field. There was a big path that lead to the Toad Town, where the Princess' Castle was.

"We're almost there guys!" said Mario. He looked at the egg. He felt something moving in it.

"Hey! I think I heard a noise from the egg!" said Charmander.

"We have to hurry if we want to give the egg before it hatches!" exclaimed Luigi.

Squirtle jumped onto his head. "Alright! Start running!"

Luigi gave him an annoyed look. "I'm not like a horse, you know!"

"Well, you offered me a ride anytime, so let's go!"

"Like I said that!"

"Come on guys! Let's-a go!" said Mario. He started to run on the path, with Charmander along his side. Luigi chased after them.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Will the Mario Bros. deliver the egg before it hatches? Stay tuned!_

_I do not own any Mario or Pokemon related characters. They belong to Nintendo. So they aren't mine._


	4. Chapter 3: Castle Greetings!

_**Chapter 3: Castle Greetings!**_

_Toad Town...**  
**_

"Whoa! This place is huge!" gasped Squirtle, sitting on top of Luigi's head.

The Mario Bros. along with their Pokemon, arrived in Toad Town, after their small journey through Boo Woods.

"This place looks amazing!" commented Charmander. He gazed every inch of the town.

The town was surrounded by green, lush hills. It resided by a huge, beautiful lake. In Toad Town, the streets were made of tiles of stone. The town was jam-packed full of houses. You could say it looked more like a city than just a town!

"This town has been here for lots of generations!" said Mario. He was holding an egg, which was for Princess Peach.

"Come on, guys! We should get that egg delivered!" exclaimed Luigi. He started running through the town. Mario and Charmander chased after.

The town had a lot of things to enjoy. West of the town, was a park with a walking trail and trees. In the center of the town was the Town Square. It had a huge fountain in the middle. On top of the fountain, was a Mushroom that spewed out streams of water from it's spots. Toads were walking about, having conversations, looking around, but most of all, almost all of them had their own Pokemon.

"Wow! It's nice these mushroom people let their own Pokemon walk with them." said Charmander.

"Yeah!" replied Mario. "There sure are alot of Toads who have their own Pokemon! Prof. E. Gadd wasn't kidding that almost everyone has heard about Pokemon."

Squirtle jumped off Luigi's head. "Wow! This fountain looks awesome!" He ran towards the fountain and did a cannonball into it.

"Gah! Squirtle! What are you doing?" shouted Luigi.

Squirtle was swimming laps in the fountain. His stunt attracted a lot of attention. Toads began gathering around with their Pokemon following behind.

"Hey! Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Squirtle.

"Hey! There's a Squirtle in the fountain!" shouted one of the Toads. He had a bird Pokemon, Spearow perched on his hat.

"Get that Pokemon out of their! It's in our Mushroom monument!" yelled another Toad.

Luigi scrambled through the crowd of Toads, and snatched Squirtle out of the fountain.

"Sorry everybody!" Luigi apologized. He walked back to Mario and Charmander, who were sitting on a bench near the fountain.

"Nice act you pulled there, Squirtle!" said Charmander.

"Geez, these mushroom people don't know how to have fun!" complained Squirtle, who was back on Luigi's head.

Mario stood from the bench. "Come on, guys. We still need to give this egg to the princess!"

"Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Luigi.

* * *

_Castle Entrance..._

The gang soon found themselves at the gates of Princess Peach's castle. Two Toad guards were at the sides.

One of them stepped towards them. "Hey Mario! You got a Pokemon too" He looked at Charmander.

"Yeah. He's a pretty good choice, if you ask me!" replied Mario. He changed the subject. "May we see Princess Peach? I've got a delivery for her." He showed the Toad guard the egg. The Toad guard inspected it carefully.

"Looks good to me!" The Toad guard signaled his buddy to open the gates.

The gang thanked the guards and walked through the gate. They crossed over the moat, and were now in front of the steps of the castle.

Mario walked up to the castle doors and knocked. There was a small pause. Suddenly, the big doors opened with a large creak. They walked in.

The gang found themselves in the foyer of Princess Peach's Castle. It was huge. It had two floors. with a huge flight of stairs leading to the second floor. There were a whole bunch of doors that connected to the other parts of the castle.

Walking down the flights of stairs, was Toadsworth, the elder of the Toads and adviser of Princess Peach. Following behind him were two other Toads. One of them was a Blue Toad and the other was a Yellow Toad.

"Hey Mario! Hey Luigi!" exclaimed Blue Toad.

"Umm, what's that on your head?" asked Luigi.

There was a huge, green catapillar on his head.

"Oh! That thing? That's my Pokemon!"

"That's a Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I think it's a Caterpie." Blue Toad explained. "Don't worry! He's tamed."

The Caterpie looked at the gang and made a large squeak sound.

Yellow Toad walked up towards the gang.

"Hey! You guys have Pokemon too!. Check out my Pokemon!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. He pointed to his hat. There was a large, orange caterpillar, with a big, pink nose. It was taking a nap

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Luigi.

"It's a Weedle!"

"A Weedle?"

"Yeah! Doesn't it looke cute when it's asleep?"

Luigi nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"You know, you should get the data of those Pokemon with your Pokedexes!" suggested Charmander.

"Oh yeah!" said Mario, already looking through his bag.

Mario and Luigi got the Caterpie and Weedle data into their Pokedexes.

Blue Toad was astonished. "Wow! Those Pokedexes look pretty cool!"

"I should get one of those!" said Yellow Toad.

Toadsworth walked in front of them."Now, now boys! You already got your own Pokemon! Don't get too ahead of yourselves with those gizmo-thingies!"

"Oh, don't worry." said Luigi. "Pokedexes aren't that complicated. It just gets some getting used too."

"You know, back in my day, we never had any of these things!" Toadsworth commented.

"Geez, how old is this guy?" whispered Squirtle to Luigi. "He's like those other old people who talk about how different their lives were _centuries _ago."

"Not now, Squirtle!" Luigi mumbled.

Toadsworth changed the topic. "So, my boys! What are you two doing here?"

Mario held out the Pokemon egg. "We're here to deliver this egg to Princess Peach!"

"Aah! Yes! Her Pokemon! I'll check if she's available!" Toadsworth assured. He walked slowly to the throne room, with the aid of his cane.

Squirtle was impatient. "The guy walks like a snail! Even a turtle could beat him!"

"You're a turtle." Luigi pointed out.

"No, I'm a Squirtle, stupid..."

"So, who else is in the castle?" Mario asked Blue Toad and Yellow Toad.

"Just your regular Toad guards!" Yellow Toad responded. "Oh, and Yoshi is here too!"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Yoshi is here?"

Squirtle was curious. "What's a Yoshi?"

"An old friend of ours." replied Luigi.

"Where is Yoshi?" asked Mario.

"Getting some cookies in the kitchen on the second floor!" answered Blue Toad.

Suddenly, a door on the second door flew open. Out came the green dinosaur, with a handful of chocolate chip cookies. He ran down the flight of stairs.

"Hey guys! Want some cookies?" asked Yoshi.

"Hi Yoshi!" said Mario and Luigi.

Yoshi looked. "Hi guys!" He noticed the two Pokemon that accompanied them. "You have Pokemon too?"

"Yep!" said Mario. "How about you?"

Yoshi glared down. "I don't have one..."

"Why not?" asked Mario.

"I don't know how to get one!"

"Do you guys know where to get a Pokemon?" asked Blue Toad. "It's been hard to get Yoshi one. You know, since they're popular and all right now.."

"In fact, we do!" said Luigi. "Our friend Professer Oak has an extra Pokemon at his lab!"

Yoshi dropped the cookies. "He does? Can I have it?"

"Sure, we'll just ask him." assured Luigi.

Yoshi did a huge flutter jump in the air. "Yaaaaay! I'm geting my own Pokemon!"

"Wow! He sure is hyper!" commented Squirtle.

"Yeah, but he's a good friend." said Luigi.

"Do you think he can handle having his own Pokemon?" asked Charmander.

"I bet." answered Mario. "Sure, it doesn't look like it, but he really is a responsible person."

"You mean, dinosaur?"

"Yeah."

Everyone chilled on the steps, waiting for Toadsworth to get back. They talked about how they got their Pokemon. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad got their Pokemon in the wild a few days ago. They talked about how they enjoyed taking care of their Caterpie and Weedle. Squirtle kept complaining how Toadsworth was taking long, but Luigi told him to relax.

Finally, Toadsworth came back from the throne room.

"The princess is ready for you!" he announced.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Squirtle with relief." I couldn't wait any longer!" He hopped back on Luigi's hat.

Toadsworth escorted everyone into the throne room. The throne room was **_big_**! It had pink curtains on the side walls that drooped to the floor, with pictures of Mushrooms printed on them. The carpet leading to the throne was a darker pink, with a huge crown printed on it.  
Sitting on the throne, was none other than Princess Peach.

Charmander was nervous. "Do we have to bow?"

"It's okay." said Mario. "You don't have to."

Squirtle couldn't take his eyes off the Princess. "Wow! She's pretty!"

Princess Peach stood from the throne. "Hello Mario and Luigi."

"Hi Peach!" greeted Luigi.

She saw Mario and Luigi's Pokemon. "Oh, you two also have Pokemon. That's wonderful!"

"Thanks!" said Luigi. "Although, my Squirtle can be a handful!"

"Hey!" complained Squirtle. "No I'm not!"

Mario took a step towards Peach, then held out the Pokemon egg. "We've been asked to deliver this to you. It's from Professer E. Gadd and Oak.

Mario handed the egg to Peach. She smiled. "Thank you, Mario! It took them awhile to get the Pokemon I requested."

Mario put a hand behind his head. "It's-a no problem!"

"If you don't mind, what kind of Pokemon did you ask for?" asked Luigi.

Suddenly, a bright light started to glow from the egg. Everybody was surprised.

Yoshi was wide eyed. "It's SO bright!"

"Umm, what's happening?" Blue Toad asked.

"Is this safe?" asked Toadsworth.

"The egg is about to hatch!" exclaimed Charmander.

Squirtle jumped off Luigi's hat. " Finally! We get to see what Pokemon it is!"

The egg started to form the shape of the Pokemon. The light faded away. The Pokemon had a smooth, light pink body. At the top of it's head, there was a curly pigtail-like shaped hair. There were three round bumps on it's forehead. It had a small face, with rosy cheeks on the side. The lower part of the body looked like a pouch.

Everyone was astonished.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Yellow Toad asked.

Charmander tugged on Mario's overalls. "Check it with your Pokedex."

Mario nodded. He took out his Pokedex and examined the Pokemon in Peach's arms.

The Pokedex's voiced started to talk.

"Happiny, the Playhouse Pokemon. It likes to carry around small rocks. It may wander around others' feet and cause them to stumble."

"It's a Happiny!" said Luigi.

"The Pokedex just said that!" complained Squirtle.

Mario put his Pokedex back. "That's a good choice, Princess!"

Princess Peach nodded. "Thank you."

The Happiny looked up at everyone.

"Hehe, she's pretty cute!" Luigi complimented.

All of a sudden, the Happiny started to cry.

"Jolly goodness!" shouted Toadsworth. He covered his ears, dropping his cane. "It sounds like a foghorn! Make it stop!"

"But how!" Yellow Toad asked. His Weedle woke up from the high-pitched screaming.

"WAIT! Remember what the Pokedex said!" Charmander started. "It likes to carry around small rocks. Maybe we should give it one!"

"Good idea!" said Mario. "Yoshi! Can you get us a small rock outside."

Yoshi nodded. "As long as it stops it from crying."

Yoshi quickly ran out and took a small rock from the castle grounds and brought it back. He gave it to Mario, who gave it to Peach. She calmed down the Happiny.

"No need to cry now. Look what we got you." She handed the Happiny the small rock.

The Happiny stopped crying. It took the small rock and inspected it. It gave a gleeful cry.

"Yay! It worked!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Jolly good!" Toadsworth congratulated, picking up his cane. "You two are becoming real good at becoming Pokemon Trainers."

"We couldn't have done it without Charmander's advice!" said Mario.

"Aww shucks! It's no biggie." Charmander said.

"How do you understand what your Pokemon are saying?" asked Blue Toad.

Luigi pointed to his PokeTalker on his ear. "The Professors gave us this gadget. We can use it to talk to Pokemon!"

"Cool! I should get one!"

"Well, now that we know what the Pokemon was, what now?" asked Squirtle.

Peach looked at Mario and Luigi's Pokemon. "Mario, did you ever battle with your Pokemon yet?"

Mario nodded. "Just once. We were in Boo Woods and these outraged Pidgey and Rattata attacked us! Luckily, Charmander and Squirtle took care of them."

Peach nodded. "If it's alright, could you demonstrate a battle for us?"

Mario was surprised. "Battle? Right now?"

Luigi was also a bit surprised. "Who are we going to fight with then?"

"Hey! How about us?" asked Blue Toad. Beside him was Yellow Toad.

"Yeah! It'll be a fun first fight for us!" Yellow Toad said. "Are you guys up for it?"

Luigi looked at Mario. "You think we should battle?"

Mario nodded. "Why not?"

Yellow Toad hopped in joy. "Yay! We're gonna have a battle!"

"Cool! I get to watch a Pokemon fight!" exclaimed Toad.

Mario looked at Charmander. "You think you can handle this?"

Charmander gave him a determined face. "You know I can, partner!"

"Alright! Let's get started right now!" Squirtle demanded.

"Okay, then it's settled." Peach said. "A two-on-two battle between the Mario Bros. and the Toads. The battle will be held in the castle's gym."

Everyone was fired up. They couldn't wait for the epic fight.

Suddenly, Mario's stomach started to grumble.

"Ohh, looks like I'm hungry!" Mario said, embarrassed.

"Already?" said Luigi. "Didn't you just eat an hour ago?"

"Wow! You must've had a light breakfast!" said Squirtle.

"We should eat first." said Yoshi. "I'm getting kinda hungry myself!"

"Okay. We'll start the battle right after we eat." Toadsworth explained. "I'll be the referee for the battle."

Everyone headed to the dining room, excited for what's to come next!

* * *

_A tag battle between the Mario Bros. and Toads! Which team will end up with victory? Stay tuned!_

_I do not own any Mario or Pokemon related characters. They belong to Nintendo, so they aren't mine.  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Mario Bros VS The Toads!

**_Chapter 4: Mario Bros. VS The Toads!_**

_Somewhere..._

"Come on guys! Go faster!" roared Bowser Jr.

"But, sir! We'd be going over the speed limit in this area!" explained one of the Goombas.

"What speed limit? Who's gonna care anyway?"

Bowser Jr. and his small army were riding on an airship. They were flying over the plains of the Mushroom Kingdom, not wasting any of their time. They had one destination in their minds.

"Are we there yet?" asked one of the Koopas. He was behind Bowser Jr.

"No we're not!" shouted Bowser Jr. His screaming startled the Koopa. He was standing at the front of the ship, gazing at the horizen.

"Why are we even headed to Boo Woods? There's nothing but a bunch of dead trees and Boos there..."

"We're not going to Boo Woods." explained Bowser Jr. "Our destination is _way_ past that!"

Bowser Jr. had remembered the conversation between the Mario Bros. and the professors. He remembered where the Pokemon Ecosystem was, since he had followed them through the long tunnel.

"So, Bowser Jr." said the Koopa. "What is our objective again?"

"Were going on a small heist." Bowser Jr. started.

"For what?"

"We're gonna retrieve some creatures called Pokemon." He kept his eye on the horizen. "They're gonna help me and my papa take over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Sounds interesting." the Koopa commented.

"Sir! We've sighted some mountains up ahead!" called out one of the Goombas.

"Mountains?" the Koopa said.

"We're heading in the right direction." Bowser Jr. assured. He commanded the Goomba at the wheel to go full throttle. The ship gained a huge boost of speed. The mountains got more into view.

"Okay everyone! You know your positions?" Bowser Jr. checked. Everyone was affirmative.

"We just got to 'round up a few of these Pokemon, am I right?" said another Koopa.

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Get as many as you can into the ship. I'll get one for myself."

The ship slowly stopped in the air.

"We're at the location!" one of the Goombas said.

Down below, Pokemon we're running around, enjoying themselves. None of them bothered about the floating ship in the sky.

"Alright!" said Bowser Jr. "Land the ship!"

* * *

_Princess Peach's Castle..._

"Mamamia! That was good!" exclaimed Mario. He put his utensils on his plate.

"This is the best lasagna I've ever had!" said Luigi.

"I've never had lasagna, but this stuff is great!" Squirtle commented.

The Mario Bros, Yoshi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, Princess Peach and Toadsworth were all in the dining room, eat plates of lasanga. For the Pokemon, it was the first time they ever had it, and they pretty much liked it.

"Ugh, I don't think I can take another bite!" said Yoshi. He had already eaten 5 plates of lasagna.

"For a dinosaur, you can eat alot!" said Charmander

"Boy! I can't wait for our battle!" exclaimed Blue Toad. His Caterpie was still munching on some lasagna.

"Yeah!" said Yellow Toad. "We're gonna beat you, Mario Bros.!"

"Oh! Is that a guarantee?" Luigi challenged.

"You bet! Sure, you guys can jump, spin and fight, but can you handle someone to battle for you?"

"Pretty much."

"Now, now boys. Don't get too hyped up yet." said Toadsworth. "We haven't even started the battle!"

"Don't worry about them, Toadsworth." said Peach, who was cradling her Happiny in her arms. "It's pretty easy for boys to get excited over something."

"So? You want to start the battle?" asked Blue Toad.

"In a couple of minutes." said Mario. "We just ate."

"Oh, okay. I'll just go wash up." He headed to the castles washrooms.

Mario looked at Charmander, who was sitting on the table. He looked a bit tense.

"Is anything wrong, Charmander?" he asked. "You look a bit nervous."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Charmander assured. "It's just that, this is my first trainer battle, and I'm just hoping I don't screw up."

"Don't worry! It's my first trainer battle too! No matter what happens, you'll still do good!"

Charmander smiled. "Thanks for the encouragement."

Mario gave him a thumbs up.

"Come on, Charmander!" said Squirtle. He walked up to him. "We can do this! We're just battling worms! What could go wrong?"

"Don't think we'll go easy!" someone spoke.

"Who's that?"

The Yellow Toad's Weedle crawled toward them. "I may be just a Weedle, but I've got strength like a Golem!"

"Hey, cool! the Weedle can talk!" said Luigi.

"No, duh! You've got your PokeTalker on!" Squirtle said.

The Blue Toad's Caterpie joined them. "We won't go easy on you two! We're gonna give it our all!"

Squirtle looked them right in the eye. "So are we! Right, Charmander?"

"Uh, yeah! That's right!" Charmander exclaimed.

Blue Toad came back from the washroom. "So, shall we start?"

"You bet!" said Luigi. "Come on, Squirtle! Let's-a go!" He ran to the castle gym, with Squirtle right behind him.

"Hey! No running!" shouted Toadsworth, and chased after them.

Mario looked at Charmander. "Let's-a go!"

* * *

_Princess Peach's Castle Gym..._

The Mario Bros. stood at one side of the gym, while the Toads stood at the other side. Peach and Yoshi were sitting in the audience stands, while Toadsworth was in the middle, being the referee of the match.

The castle gym was like any other Pokemon gym. It was "Peach-themed" The tiles were a beige color, with a light blue outline. Poke Ball at the center had a black outline, with pink on the top half and white on the bottom half.

"Basic rules! The first team with both Pokemon fainted loses!" explained Toadsworth.

"Ooooo, this is gonna be exciting!" exclaimed Yoshi. He was at the edge of his seat.

"Good luck to all of you!" yelled out Peach. Her Happiny was sitting beside her, fiddling around with her small rock.

"Are you ready, Mario Bros?" said Blue Toad.

Mario and Luigi nodded.

"You betcha!" they both exclaimed.

"Alright!" said Toadsworth. He held out a white flag in each hand. "When I say go, bring out your Pokemon to the battle field!"

There was a small silence. Everybody was waiting for the signal.

I hope Charmander is ready! thought Mario.

"GO!" shouted Toadsworth.

"Okay, Squirtle! On to the battlefield!" yelled out Luigi.

"Let's-a go, Charmander!" Mario shouted.

"Haha! Bring it on!" exclaimed Squirtle. He hopped on to the battlefield.

"Let's do this!" Charmander said, chasing after Squirtle.

"Go! Weedle!" shouted Yellow Toad.

"Give it all you've got, Caterpie!" exclaimed Blue Toad.

Caterpie and Weedle jumped on to the battlefield.

"Alright! Let's move first!" said Luigi. "Squirtle! Use Tackle on Caterpie!"

Squirtle ran towards Caterpie, doing a full body Tackle. He knocked Caterpie backwards.

Caterpie squealed in pain.

"Caterpie!" yelled Blue Toad.

Caterpie landed on his stomach. He got back up.

"I'm okay!" said Caterpie. "It's just a Tackle!"

"Okay, Weedle!" said Yellow Toad. "Use Poison Sting on Squirtle!"

The Weedle aimed it's stinger towards Squirtle. Suddenly, a large Poison Sting shot out and flew towards him.

"Squirtle! Dodge it!" commanded Luigi.

"No problem!" said Squirtle. He jumped in the air, evading the Poison Sting.

"Weedle! Shoot another Poison Sting! Quick!" shouted Yellow Toad.

Weedle immediately fired another Poison Sting. It hit Squirtle right in the shell.

"OW!" screamed Squirtle. He fell to the ground.

"Squirtle!" shouted Luigi. "Are you okay?"

Squirtle gave him a thumbs up. "I'm fine! No biggie!"

"Okay, Charmander!" Mario started. "Use your Growl! Aim at both Caterpie and Weedle!"

Charmander opened his mouth and gave a large growl.

CHAAAAAARR!

The growl hit both Caterpie and Weedle. They both cried in agony.

"Wow! That looked like it was loud!" commented Yoshi. He looked at Peach. "What does Growl do, Princess?"

"I believe it lowers the opponent's Attack power." she answered.

"If only my growls did that!"

"Good job, Charmander!" said Mario.

"This is easy!" Charmander said.

"Alright, Caterpie!" said Blue Toad. "Let's not let that stop us! Use Tackle on Charmander!"

Caterpie crawled quickly to Charmander and did a Tackle. It hit him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back, making a loud thud.

"Oof!" moaned Charmander. "That hurt!"

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Blue Toad. "Critical hit!"

"Nice one!" said Yellow Toad, giving his partner a high five.

Squirtle ran to Charmander and helped him up. "Are you okay, man? That looked like it hurt!"

"I'm fine..." said Charmander. He rubbed his belly. "That Caterpie sure knows how to Tackle."

"Charmander! Are you alright?" asked Mario.

"I'm okay!" Charmander shouted back.

"Don't worry! We'll beat those worms!" said Squirtle.

Luigi looked at his brother. "Are you sure Charmander is okay?"

Mario nodded. "Don't worry! I know he can handle it."

"Come on, Mario Bros!" Blue Toad taunted. "Is that all you got?"

"We're just getting started!" Mario shouted. "Charmander, use Scratch on Weedle! Let's go!"

"Squirtle! Go Tackle on Caterpie!" followed Luigi.

Charmander and Squirtle charged towards Caterpie and Weedle, preparing their attacks.

"Dodge it!" both Blue Toad and Yellow toad shouted.

Caterpie and Weedle jumped out of the way dodging both Charmander and Squirtle's attacks.

"Whoa!" said a surprised Squirtle.

"How'd they dodge that?" said Charmander, looking back at their opponents.

"It's time to string this up!" exclaimed Blue Toad. "Weedle! Use String Shot on Squirtle!"

Weedle pointed it's stinger at Squirtle. A web of string shot out of it.

"Gah! Squirtle, dodge it!" shouted Luigi.

But before Squirtle could react, the String Shot circled around him and covered his whole body.

"Wah!" Squirtle screamed. He fell down on to his shell. He tried to move. "Man! This thing is too tight!"

"Squirtle!" Luigi yelled.

"Now, Caterpie! Use Tackle on Squirtle!" commanded Blue Toad.

Caterpie charged towards Squirtle.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yoshi complained. "He's all tied up and can't move!"

"I wonder if this is it for Squirtle..." said Peach.

Caterpie got closer to Squirtle. The turtle Pokemon couldn't move. He was pretty much a sitting Psyduck.

"Squirtle!" yelled out Charmander. Suddenly, the fire Pokemon opened it's mouth, and out shot a group of small fireballs.

"Mamamia!" shouted Mario. "What's that?"

"I think Charmander learned a new move!" exclaimed Luigi.

The group of fireballs hit Caterpie, one by one. Caterpie squealed in pain.

PIIEEEEEEE!

The worm Pokemon flew back and landed with a huge thud!

"What the-how'd that happened?" said Blue Toad. He looked at Caterpie. He had X's in his eyes.

Toadsworth raised a flag. "Caterpie is unable to battle!"

"Uh oh, Caterpie!" yelled Blue Toad. He ran to his fainted Pokemon. He took out his Poke Ball. "You did a great job out there!"

The Poke Ball shot out a red light and surrounded Caterpie.

Blue Toad walked back to Yellow Toad, with his Caterpie back in it's Poke Ball.

"It's all up to you!" he said.

"Yeah, thanks!" said Yellow Toad, nervously.

"Um, could someone help my out?" said Squirtle, still trying to get out of the web.

"Sure." said Mario. "Charmander, cut off the strings using your Scratch!"

Charmander walked up to Squirtle. "This won't hurt a bit!" he assured. He give a quick swipe with his claw and the webs fell off.

Squirtle got up. "Thanks! Oh yeah, nice Ember!"

"I guess Charmander learned Ember!" said Mario.

The Yellow Toad got annoyed. "Hey! Just because you learn a new move, doesn't mean you win!"

"He's right. Let's finish this!"

"Aye aye, Mario!" replied Luigi.

It was now a 2-vs-1 battle. Would this balance make it easier for the Mario Bros to win?

Yellow Toad began. "Okay, Weedle! Use Poison Sting!"

Weedle pointed his stinger at Charmander. He shot out a Poison Sting.

"Dodge it, Charmander!" commanded Mario.

Charmander dodge it with ease.

Weedle got angry. "You got lucky!"

"Okay, Weedle! Another Poison Sting!" said Yellow Toad.

Weedle pointed it's stinger and shot another Poison Sting.

"Dodge! Again!" shouted Mario.

Charmander dodged the Poison Sting.

Weedle became more angry.

"Okay, Weedle!" said Yellow Toad. "Shoot another Poison Sting! And this time, keep on shooting! Aim at both of them!"

Weedle wasted no time. He shot a Poison Sting, then another, then another.

Charmander and Squirtle dodged each Poison Sting successfully.

Weedle became furious. He became red-headed. "Gaah! You're not gonna win!" Suddenly, Weedle began to glow.

Everyone gasped.

"What's happening?" asked Luigi.

"I don't-a know." said Mario.

"Whoa! What did ya do?" asked Blue Toad.

Yellow Toad said nothing.

"Umm...I think he's gonna blow!" shouted Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Calm down!" Peach said. "Weedle is not going to blow. I think he's evolving."

"Evolving?" said Yoshi.

"Woohoo! My Weedle is evolving!" exclaimed Yellow Toad.

Weedle's form began to change. It changed from a worm's shape to a cocoon-like body. Weedle stopped glowing.

"Wow! He looks totally different!" said Yellow Toad.

Weedle wasn't a worm anymore. Instead, he had a cocoon-shaped body. His body was the color yellow. He had a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes.

"Uh, what kind of Pokemon is it?" asked Luigi.

Mario opened up his Pokedex and scanned the cocoon Pokemon.

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon. Kakuna remains virtually immobile. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch."

"Cool! My Weedle turned into a Kakuna!" exclaimed Yellow Toad.

"Good for you!" said Luigi. "But the battle isn't over yet!"

"Right. We should finish this!" Yellow Toad looked at his evolved Pokemon. "Are you ready, Kakuna?"

Kakuna got into a battle stance. "Let's get this battle done!"

Squirtle smirked. "Changing your appearance won't scare me!"

Yoshi's tail started to wag. "This battle is getting more exciting! I wonder who's going to win now!"

"Okay, Squirtle!" shouted Luigi. "Use Tackle against Kakuna!"

Squirtle did a running start and used Tackle. But without warning, Kakuna suddenly flashed. Squirtle hit Kakuna, but it didn't really affect the cocoon Pokemon.

"Ha ha! That didn't hurt!" taunted Kakuna.

"What? Come on!" complained Squirtle. "That was a strong Tackle too!"

Luigi was confused. "Why did that happen? Squirtle's Tackle should've dealt loads of damage!"

"I'm guessing Kakuna learned a new move." answered Mario.

"Wow! That was cool!" said Yellow Toad. "What kind of move was that?"

"It must be Harden." explained Peach. "It can increase the Defense level of a Pokemon, making it withstand more Physical Attacks."

"You Mario Bros. are in for it now!" taunted Blue Toad.

"We won't give up!" yelled Luigi. "Go Squirtle! Use Tackle again!"

Squirtle did another strong Tackle on Kakuna.

"Quick, Kakuna! Use Harden again!" shouted Yellow Toad.

Kakuna stood still and quickly his whole body flashed. Squirtle came in contact, but again, it didn't do much damage.

"Now, Kakuna! Use Poison Sting!" commanded Yellow Toad.

Kakuna aimed it's bottom part towards Squirtle, and delivered a strong Poison Sting. It hit Squirtle. The turtle Pokemon was sent flying back, landing on the ground with a thud!

"Woohoo! Critical hit!" yelled out Yellow Toad.

"Good job!" said Blue Toad.

Squirtle layed their, motionless. He had X's in his eyes.

"Squirtle is unable to battle!" announced Toadsworth.

"Gah! Squirtle!" shouted Luigi. He took out his Poke Ball and aimed it to his fallen partner. A stream of light came out of it,  
returning Squirtle to his Poke Ball.

"You did great! Now take a rest." said Luigi. He looked to his brother. "It's all up to you now."

Mario nodded. He looked at Charmander, who was still on the battlefield. "You still think you can go?"

Charmander gave a determined face. "Leave it to me!"

"Okie-dokie!" shouted Mario. "Now, use Scratch!"

Charmander ran towards Kakuna and gave him a fierce Scratch. But Kakuna still looked unaffected.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" challenged Kakuna.

"Now, Kakuna! Use String Shot!" shouted Yellow Toad.

Kakuna pointed it's bottom towards Charmander and a string of web shot out. Charmander quickly evaded it.

"Man! This is getting tiring!" said Charmander.

"Looks like Charmander is getting worn out!" said Luigi. "You're gonna have to think of something bro, and quick!"

Mario thought for a moment. What am I going to do?

Then he remembered what Princess Peach said about Harden's effects.

"I got it!" said Mario. "Okay, Charmander! Use Ember!"

Charmander opened his mouth and shot out a barrage of small fireballs towards Kakuna.

"He he! Just watch! This won't do a thing to Kakuna!" said Yellow Toad.

The fireballs quickly hit Kakuna, one by one. The cocoon Pokemon cried in pain, each time getting hit by a fireball.

"WAAAH!" shouted Kakuna. He fell back on his cocoon, laying there with X's in his eyes.

"Kakuna is unable to battle!" declared Toadsworth. He pointed to the Mario Bros. "The Mario Bros. win the battle!"

Yoshi jumped from his seat. "Hooray! You guys won!"

Peach clapped. "Congratulations you two!"

Mario and Luigi were stunned.

"We won..." said Mario. "WE WON!"

"YAHOO! WE DID IT!" exclaimed Luigi. He hopped high into the air.

Charmander ran to them. "We did good, didn't we!"

Mario crouched down to Charmander. "We couldn't have done it without you!" he gave his Pokemon a high five.

"I can't wait to tell Squirtle!" said Luigi.

Yellow Toad returned his Kakuna to his Poke Ball, then walked to the Mario Bros, along with Blue Toad. "Good job you guys! I guess you two can do anything."

"You're gonna be great Pokemon Trainers!" complimented Blue Toad. "You two keep training, 'cause we're gonna keep training too!"

"And hopefully, we'll beat you guys!" exclaimed Yellow Toad.

"Haha! I like the enthusiasm!" said Luigi. "Good luck with that, you two!"

"There's just one thing..." started Yellow Toad. "How did you know that Ember would do lots of damage against my Kakuna?"

"Well, I remember that Princess Peach said that _physical_ attacks were weakened by Harden." said Mario. "I remembered that Ember wasn't a physical attack, so I took my chance and used it."

"And it worked!" exclaimed Luigi. "That was nice thinking, bro!"

Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toadsworth walked up to the group.

"Splendid battle! All of you guys!" commented Toadsworth. "This battle was very exciting, truly!"

"Hey Charmander! You looked cool out there." said Yoshi.

"Charr! Charr!" said Charmander.

"What did he say?" asked Yoshi.

"He said, Thanks for the comment, Green Dino!" answered Mario.

"Green Dino?" said Yoshi. "That name...sounds pretty cool!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the castle gym's door.

"Princess! Are the Mario Bros. there?" shouted a voice.

Peach opened the doors, still holding on to her Happiny. There was a Toad guard, running around in circles.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's the professors!" the Toad guard shouted. "They need help! They said something about the Pokemon being taken away by this turtle man!"

"Turtle man?" both Mario and Luigi said. They looked at each other.

"That must be Bowser!" said Luigi.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no!" shouted Peach.

"My word! What is that Koopa King doing there anyway!" yelled Toadsworth.

"Bowser?" said Charmander. "Who's Bowser?"

"We'll explain later." said Mario. "We have to check if the professors are okay!"

"I'll come!" Yoshi announced.

Mario nodded. "Quick! We have to get there before they escape!"

"Be careful, all of you." said Peach before they left.

Mario and his Charmander, Luigi, and Yoshi soon rushed out of the castle. They quickly left Toad Town and headed to Boo Woods...

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Oh no! Looks like there is trouble at Professor E. Gadds lab! What will happen next? Stay tuned!_

_I do not own any Mario or Pokemon related characters. They belong to Nintendo, so they aren't mine._

_

* * *

**Author Notes:** Man! This is chapter took awhile to complete. Pretty long, eh? The ending seems a bit rushed though.  
_


End file.
